Love Square
by RachRox12
Summary: 1 girl, 3 boys who will she choose? DISCONTINUED


**Love Square**

Summary: 1 girl and 3 boys, only one guy shall date her. Clare a bit ooc

**I decided to try something a bit different, not sure who will end up with Clare so please read on.**

Clare walked over to her locker on Monday morning and saw her friends Adam and Eli waiting for her. She smiled

"Hello fellas." She said warmly, the two boys turned to her and they both smiled widely.

"Hey Clare." Adam said, Eli smirked

"Edwards." He said. Clare opened her locker and shoved her bag in there

"What's up?" She asked them, they were acting very strange today, not talking to eachother like they usually did.

"What do you mean?" Asked Adam, Clare looked at them

"You guys are being very quiet today." Clare said. Adam looked over at Eli and Eli looked at him. The bell rang so Clare didn't get an answer from the boys.

"See you guys later." She said before walking off. Eli and Adam watched her walk away.

"She's so beautiful." Adam said Eli nodded

"Yep." He said. Adam looked at Eli and Eli looked at him.

"What do you like her?" Asked Adam, Eli nodded

"Yeah and she likes me too." Eli said glaring at Adam, Adam shook his head

"No she likes me." Adam said. Eli scoffed

"Yeah as a friend." Eli said before heading off to class. Adam frowned; he had to ask Clare out before Eli does.

**Eli Part**

Eli walked to his class, how dare Adam have a thing for his Clare, him and Clare had great chemistry and he was sure they had a strong connection. He smiled at the thought of him and Clare, whenever he and Clare watched a horror movie Clare would get so scared she would cuddle up to him, Eli loved being close to her, comforting her when she was down, he knew he was being a bit sadistic when he loved getting to comfort her when he parents fight. He liked having her cuddle up to him he loved her vanilla scent that drove him up the wall. He turned the corner and barrelled into Fitz who pushed him against the locker.

"Watch where you're going freak." He growled before stalking off. Eli watched his enemy walk off he glared, he hated how guys like Fitz pushed people around.

**Adam Part**

Adam walked to his next class, he really liked Clare she was smart but didn't show off about it, she was beautiful but didn't flaunt it too much; she was nice and kind but not too nice that she would give diabetes she was perfect in every single way. He hated that Eli liked her too and since he was 100 per cent male he would get the girl, he sighed he hated living like this, trapped in a girl's body. He always felt the overbearing desire to burn but he knew that he couldn't without hurting Clare. Clare had caught him burning and looked after him and made him promise not to do something like that again, he agreed because he hated himself for doing that. He would probably do anything for Clare.

**Clare Part**

Clare walked down the hallway to her next class on the way she saw Fitz, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Ever since she started tutoring him she had developed feelings for him that wouldn't go away. He was kind to her, plus she had to admit he was hot, though he did bully others, that was one of the negative things about him. He beat up the defenceless and he hurt her two closest friends, Fitz saw her and turned away, Clare could of swore she had seen him blush. She sighed, what guy like Fitz would be interested in a girl like her?

**Fitz Part**

He couldn't believe he just blushed! He couldn't help it she's just so good looking. Clare Edwards the girl who tutors him. Her smile, her personality, her smarts, he couldn't believe himself when he first realised his feelings, she was this perfect little princess who had this great life with loving parents, but when she started tutoring him he realised she was just like everyone else, she wasn't special and she didn't have this perfect life. They really opened up to eachother, he told her about how crappy his mum is, how his dad ditched when he got the chance. She was sweet to him and told him about her parents constant fighting how her sister lives in Kenya. They became they became very close to eachother. He had to face the truth; he was in love with Clare Edwards.

**Reviews please, should I continue because I have a great idea for chapter 2.**


End file.
